1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that is a firearm apparatus capable of selectively discharging various projectiles, and more particularly to a firearm apparatus adapted to be worn on the user's forearm and to be fired by action of the user's hand.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In today's market for projectile apparatuses, there is a continued demand for electronic firearms having advanced capabilities and appearance. There is therefore a need to provide a firearm apparatus which will revolutionize the entire field of projectile apparatuses.
The prior art is well supplied with variations and designs of projectile firearms that can be primarily differentiated by appearance. While each of the prior art firearms may incorporate various designs and/or appearances, none of these provide the features of the current invention.
Thus there is a continuing need for a firearm apparatus that has the advantages of (1) a firearm that the user may keep attached to his person at all relevant times without undue difficulty, (2) a firearm apparatus that has its triggering mechanism conveniently activated by action of the user's hand. Further, it is advantageous for such a firearm apparatus to not rotate or shift and to have proper balance on the user's forearm while being worn. The present firearm apparatus meets these objectives.